A price to pay
by casspia neko
Summary: 10 years after the final battle Ichigo,Kish, and Ryou are called to a dark and threatening Island, where an evil man will stop at nothing to make Ichigo his. KishIchigo RyouIchigo
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: First story. Be honest, but nice. This takes place 10 years after the fight. Masaya stayed Deep Blue and he started to feel for Ichigo. Kishu of course still loves her and we all know how a certain blond really feels about the redhead. Deep Blue comes up with a way to make Ichigo his. However the Koneko is starting to like a certain alien.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chappie 1 The invitations

"I want a raise and I want it now!" the raging young girl screamed at the equally mad blond." Why on earth should I give you a raise? You do no more than anyone else!" Ryou Shirogane, a handsome teenager with golden locks and icy blue eyes yelled. "That's not true! Mint hasn't worked in weeks, she's too busy drinking her tea and Zakura is never here because she has to model all the time!" Ichigo cried, on the verge of tears. "I resent that!" Mint, the blue bird girl snapped. " I washed a plate last Thursday!" she added snobbishly. Ichigo rolled her now flooded eyes and stomped into the kitchen letting the door slam behind her. Ryou felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He didn't mean to make her cry' in fact if it was up to him, he and Ichigo would be married by now. Sadly life did not work that way, still the thought of having Ichigo as his wife made him feel blissfully weightless, like he could fly. He had always imaged the day of their wedding. He would pay for everything, of course. He closed his eyes and envisioned that glorious day. He could see his Ichigo in a flowing white dress, decked out with flowers in her adorable red locks. Her shining with love. Love that was for _him_. He snarled, not that dork Ayoma. His kitty would walk down the aisle and say-"Ryou!" Keichero yelled interrupting the blond's happy little daydream. Growling Ryou sulked into the basement and walked over to where his college sat by a high-tech computer. "You should read this." Keichero explained, pointing to a flashing invitation on the glowing screen. Ryou nodded and obeyed. The letter said: _To Whom It May Concern, Mr. Ryou Shirgane and Ms. Ichigo Momiya are here by invited to Dark castle in the deserted island of the Black sea for a convention. Please arrive on Saturday 8:00. Thank you for your attendance. _"Hmmm, how weird," Ryou pondered "who could it be from?" Keichiro looked worried "Are you going?" Ryou nodded "Yeah, guess I have to take that baka strawberry with me." He replied grouchily thoe inside he was bursting with joy. He would have Ichigo all to himself. He hurried upstairs to tell her about the trip.

-----------------------Kishu's Planet------------------------

A young teenage boy with green hair and shiny gold eyes sat thinking about the mysterious invite he had just received._ It couldn't hurt,_ He decided and went to go prepare.

------------------------------Dark castle---------------------

An evil looking figure with long midnight hair stood by an enormous glass window, smirking sinisterly at the thought of his lovely ruby haired human girl._ Ah my darling, soon you it shall be __me__ you love. _He thought dreamily and with a cruel laugh, disappeared.

So, what do y'all think? It wasn't that bad was it? Please R&R imminently! I NEED FEED BACK! HURRY!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2 THE ARRIVAL

At precisely 8:00 on Saturday morning, Ichigo and Ryou were both waiting impatiently outside the café for the private plane that was supposedly going to pick them up on the hour. Huffing impatiently the feisty redhead began to pace. "Where is that stupid plane?" she complained. Unable to resist, Ryou snickered. "The pilot probably stalled until the last minute to avoid seeing your face." He taunted. Ichigo flushed a brilliant maroon with anger. "You –you-you-jerk!" she screamed "Hey,hey I was just-" the blond began, but was interrupted by the roaring sound of a plane landing. Out of the air craft stepped a snooty looking man in a business suit. "Ryou Shirogane and Ichigo Momiya presume?" the dude asked in a too-good-for-you voice. The two former protectors of justice nodded. The conceited dude waved two muscular looking men out of the plane and instructed them to load up Ryou and Ichigo's bags and then led the two youths on to the flying machine and they departed.

----------------------------Five hours later-----------------------------------------------------------

"WOW!" squealed Ichigo as she gaped out the tiny air craft window. The view was jaw-dropping. The plane flew low enough so one could see the astounding sights they passed as they flew. Ichigo had been a teeny bit nervous at first but Ryou had convinced her (okay screamed at her) to get on the dangerous machine. She lay back and let sleep over take her. A few hours later a flight attendant woke her explaining the plane had land and groggily Ichigo and Ryou staggered off and stumbled into the castle where they were directed to the waiting room. An all too familiar looking face greeting them. The room's three occupants stared at each other in shock. Finally the non-human one spoke (actually squealed) "kitten!" and ran over to embrace his love. Leaving the blond to seethe in both surprise and jealousy.

I'd love to keep writing, but at the moment my mom's yelling at me to take shower. I don't smell _that_ bad. Well, R&R and I'll continue soon. (Like tomorrow) Sorry this chapter was soooooooo boring, it'll get better


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

The room began to spin before Ryou's eyes as envy pounded his brain. That low life alien scum shouldn't even lay a hand on Ichigo, much less embrace her. If any one is going to hug that baka strawberry, he thought, it's going to be **ME**! If that alien doesn't let go of my future wife, I swear I'll tear him apart! Then I'll strangle him! Then I'll kick the daylights out of him! Then I'll drown him! Ryou fantasized the possibilities.

Meanwhile Kishu was practically suffocating poor Ichigo. "KISH!!!!! YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!!!" the helpless red head cried, struggling to get away from the lovey-dovey alien. "Now why on earth should I do that? You know how long I've wanted to do this to you, sweetie, now there is no blue knight to keep me away. You're all mine." Kishu said huskily moving his mouth towards hers, ready to get that one kiss he'd been longing for for years, but just then the door swung open and a middle-aged women stepped into the waiting room. About forty or so she had brown hair streaked with gray, a heavy set frame, beady black eyes and a terribly crooked nose. She glanced around the room. Her gaze stopped on Kish and smiled a hideously flirty smile, showing blackened teeth. "Well, Hell-oooo." She cooed, fluttering her graying eye lashes. Kishu gulped and backed away, clutching Ichigo closer. Seeing this, the woman turned all business and assigned them to their rooms. Ryou and Kish were to share a dorm and Ichigo got a sweet right by the "master's bedroom. Kish was not too happy about this. "I want a room with my kitten!" he whined as they retired.

One hour later- Ichigo's sweet

Ichigo sat on the bed side, trying to decide what to wear for the dinner she, Ryou and Kish were to attend in just a half an hour. The servants said it was formal, which meant she would have to wear something fancy. Sighing, the ex-mew scanned her dress choices again, then snatched the pink one with a small slit up the leg, and peeled off her shirt. A knock was heard on the door, Ichigo tossed her shirt back on and answered it. An old man stood there, he bowed and handed her a garment. "The master request you wear this tonight." He said and walked away. Closing the door, the red-head examined the gown. Low cut with a full skirt, it was made of rich silk and total black. Shrugging Ichigo undressed and pulled it on. It wasn't her style but it was nice of her host to give to her.

She slipped into some heels and left the room for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all my reviewers! If you have any suggest throw them in! This is my story so I get the final say, but ideas are my friends! Okay this is the first chapter were things start to get interesting. Thank you again reviewing good people!

chappie 4

Ichigo's heels clicked loudly as she walked nervously down the marble halls. It wasn't that she was nervous about Kishu and Ryou. All right maybe a little bit uncomfortable with Kish, not because he was a pervert and hugged her or tried to steal a kiss every chance he got, no it was worse. It was because over the last few years some odd feelings had begun to stir up inside her. Ichigo knew she secretly had some affection for Kish, but no one on this earth would ever find out. As she pondered what she felt she arrived at a huge gold door, engraved with pearls and rubies. She smoothed herself once more opened the door and marched in. Her very breath caught in her throat. The dining hall was beyond amazing, with the same patterns and jewels that adorned the door. A crystal chandelier hung from the sealing, a table of polished wood generously offered turkey, hot potatoes, and steaming vegetables, her mouth began to water and took her seat, the chair that in front of it had a name tag that had the words "Ichigo Momiya" printed on it in elaborate letters. Her place was right between Kishu and Ryou. "Great" she mumbled under her breath, as she felt the alien's arm slip around her. She shrugged him off, he chuckled "Still feisty, are we kitty? You know-" He was interrupted when a short fat dude waddled in and addressed the three visitors as he spoke " The master will be in shortly." He told them and trotted out. No sooner had he left, the two grand doors opened again. A man they all thought was long gone stepped in. "DEEP BLUE!?" all three screamed. Deep Blue chuckled and sneered at the two males, but his smirk softened slightly when he saw the trembling young woman. "You're just like I remember," he told Ichigo with a smile "so beautiful, so full of life and light and now," he met her eyes, then without warning teleported over to the trio and grabbed her "you're all mine." He whispered in her ear, as his arms slipped around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

All right for those of you who complained about the chapters being to short, I'm sorry 'bout that, but I don't usually have a lot of time to write. Stupid bedtime, who needs sleep anyway?! I know sometimes short chapters are annoying, but hey, that just means there will be more chapters! Okay, um, I'm starting to get writers block, so could all you people out there start throwing in some suggestions? THANKS!!! Oh, and if anyone thinks It's starting to sound like LIGHT IN THE DARK or CAUCHEMAR please tell me. (I read both of those fanfics they are excellent) I'll change some stuff around or something, I swear I am** NOT** copying!!! Okay I'm done rambling now.

Chapppie 5

Ichigo gasped in shock as she felt Deep Blue's arm encircle her. She was pulled to his chest which was cold and hard. The red-head vaguely heard the dark man whisper something into her ear, making her shiver as he brushed his lips across her cheek. Ichigo was being held so tightly she could barely move, however she could turn her head slightly and see Kish and Ryou, both practically foaming at the mouth with anger.

She had to admit, the two boys looked pretty comical, the way Kishu's eyes bulged or how Ryou's face was a hilarious shade of violet. Ichigo would have giggled but Deep Blue's embrace was squeezing the air out of her. She squirmed and struggled, but the man holding her just chuckled and turned her around to face him.

Resting his forehead on hers he murmured "Ah, love, you've finally come to me, so that we, together may reign over the universe for eternity, I'll make you immortal like me, so we will never have to part. How does that sound my angel?" Ichigo trembled, terrified, she felt his breath across her lips and……. smashed her foot down on his toes. Deep Blue yelped in pain and let go of her, in that second she dashed across the room to the two –bad- but not evil guys, allowing Kish to throw his arm around her, and she even rested her head on his shoulder as she forced herself to stop sobbing. Now was no time for weakness, now was a time to be strong.


	6. Chapter 6

All right I think from now on I'm going to try to make longer chapters, so, um, this chapter will probably be the longest yet! So keep reading. Note: this chapter may be a tad violent, just a tad thoe because I once puked when I saw my own blood, and that was just a paper cut! Obvously I don't do violent very well.

Chappie 6-

Ichigo pulled away from the green haired man and stood to face Deep Blue, her eyes narrowed with unsuppressed anger "You tricked us!" she spat still glaring at the figure of darkness. "You tricked us into coming here! You evil, evil man!" Deep Blue frowned "Now my love, where are your manners?" he growled, advancing two or three steps toward the young woman. Then his face contorted into a hideously evil smile "Ahh, well, I guess you'll learn to respect me eventually." he told her, taking another step.

Ichigo instinctively inched backwards, wanting to put as much distance as possible between her and Deep Blue. She only dared to halt when she felt Kish's torso pressing against her back. The non-evil alien and the blond humane jumped in front of her protectfuly, shielding her body with theirs. "You will not touch her!" Kish roared, Deep Blue smirked and raised his sword "Step aside you morons and I might consider letting you live, however because you are interfering with me and my queen, the chances of that are very small." he told them.

(Author's note: I do not believe in girls always getting saved by boys so in most of this story Ichigo is going to be the "knight in shining armor". Okay? Now back to the story)

Ichigo peered out from behind the backs of Ryou and Kishu and noticed Deep blue aiming the sword at her two protectors, without thinking did something she hadn't done in years……………she _transformed_. The red-head felt her black ball gown being washed away and replaced with her good old pink dress, magenta boots laced up her legs and gloves formed on her hands, her strawberry hair lightened until it was neon pink and best of all she sported black cat ears and a tail. Ichigo Momiya was once again a mew mew. The girl felt like she had just waken a nightmare, she had secretly missed her powers, although she had never told a soul, not even her closes friends and once team mates about her desire to once again become Mew Ichigo. But now, being transformed again, she relized that without her powers she never would be complete,her powers made her who she was and she loved them. She was however pulled out of her happy little world when Deep Blue sneered at her and stated "You look lovely my dear." Ichigo sneered right back. She was ready for anything now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chappie 7

Ichigo glared at her foe and felt the blood inside her heat up in fury. If Deep Blue thought he could just lure her to this whacko island, try to smooch her and then threaten Ryou and Kishu when they were only trying to protect her, he had another thing coming. This dude was **so** not getting away with this.The mew now summoned her weapon and called upon her power.

"Ribbon strawberry check!"

The woman screamed, as her power made it so, for a split second the room appeared to look pink. Deep Blue had no time to react as Ichigo's attack sent him flying across the table, taking a bowl of salad with him. No sooner was he on the ground then was he on his feet again.

A scowl on his face, Deep Blue retrieved his sword and straitened up. He then turned to Ichigo and said softly "I didn't want to have to hurt you, my sweet,, but it appears you leave me no choice." The man slowly lifted his sword and prepared to blast a bolt of lightning at Ichigo. The electric current flew towards the pink haired lady.

Ichigo was merged with an Iromite wild cat, her feline genes provided her with amazing flexibility. That was the gift that led her through many battles, and it was that gift that saved her from getting zapped.

Ichigo sprung into the air and somersaulted a few feet once she hit the ground. Whirling her head around Ichigo saw the scorch mark on the wall and gulped. Where the burned mark was now, was where she had been, a minute before!

She swiveled her head around to meet her enemy's eye, but Deep Blue was no longer in the room, or so it appeared. Just as she was about to stand, Ichigo was swept Bridal style into somebody's arms. "Deep Blue?!" she gasped as he smiled down at her. "Hello, my goddess." He said before teleporting them out and for Ichigo everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo woke up feeling woozy and dizzy,her head hurt like she had never felt before. Her body felt weak and sweaty. "So my queen is awake," Deep Blue drawled from the corner as he moved closer to his prey.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay thanks to my friend, I think I finally know how to make the chapters look longer. Thanks Kittens Jaguara! Thank all of you readers for bearing with me through the midget chapters! You guys totally rock! (Burst into tears) I love you all! (Coughs) Sorry 'bout that, just a little dramatic here. All, all right I know what you're all thinking: SHUT UP AND WRITE, CASSPIA NEKO! So on with the story. (Lots of fluffy in this chapter.)

Ichigo felt shivers crawl up and down her spine as Deep Blue came closer and closer. When he got to the foot of the bed the cat girl sat on, she was over come by fear. She summoned her strength and leapt off of the comforter. Forcing her legs to move she ran, but she wasn't quick enough. Deep Blue grabbed her by the waist and Ichigo was dragged across the floor into his arms.

"Are you trying to escape, my darling?" he purred in her ear, as he wrapped one arm around her waist and his other around her shoulders. He rested his head on hers as he murmured:

"I don't see why you'd want to do that. Why would you want to return to awful planet? This world is so much better, no polution, no toxic waste, and once I eliminate those two humans, it will just be the two us."

He sighed in compement at the thought and drew Ichigo closer. "Just you and me." he whispered as he held a now sobbing Ichigo tightly.

"W-w-why are y-you doing t-t-t-t-this t-to me?" Ichigo choked out.

"Doing what, my angel?"

"T-this, trapping me, and Kishu and ryou, and not letting us leave! What do you get out of it?"

Deep Blue chuckled and buried his face in her hair. He was smothering, but he didn't care. She smelled so good and was so warm. "Haven't you been listening my queen? By luring and keeping you three here, I get you. You're all I want. Ever since I first saw you I knew it, knew that you were destined to be mine. Your eyes, your spirit, your smile. You. You were meant to belong to me."

Deep Blue turned her around, still keeping his grip on her, he cradled her face and said only three words before pressins his lips to hers. "I love you."

With that his mouth was on hers. Ichigo's eyes went as wide as bowls. His lips felt like death, cold death. She thought she going to throw up. The room spun before her eyes, making her dizzy. She had to get out of here, had to get away. She clawed and scratched, but to no prevail. Deep Blue only released her lips when he felt like it. "Did you like that, my sweet?" he asked, panting ever so slightly. Ichigo could only shake her head. Deep Blue laughed and simply said "You'll learn too, now get some sleep." He then left the room. Leaving Ichigo to sob alone.

Okay, I bet you are wondering some stuff like: Were are Kish and Ryou? Why does Deep Blue refere to the place they are currently resisding on as anouther world? All in good time... PLEASE R&R!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

This is a very violent chapter. Do not say I didn't warn you!

Chappie 9

Pain rocked through his veins, flooding his body with agony. Had he have a weaker man,

Kishu would have been screaming.

Grunting he tried to distract himself from the awful stinging, by observing the dungeon in which he and Ryou had been thrown into. All dirty and wet. Water dripped from the ceiling and rats scurried about.

He could tell the chains that bound both of them to the wall had some kind of spike on the inside, Kishu could feel it digging into his flesh, drawing blood. His wrist and ankles weren't the only place the warm red liquid flowed.

Just before Deep Blue had teleported himself and Ichigo away he had ordered seven guards put the alien and human suitors through as much torment as they could without killing them. Kishu guessed that was because Deep Blue wanted to do that himself. But boy, had those guards tortured them!

They had been whipped till blood dripped down there backs and the hench men had also given them each a black eye. At the moment Deep Blues ugly followers were jeering at them from outside the bars of the cells.

"Are you thirsty?" one asked holding out a small bowl of grimy water. "Here, take a sip!" he then hurled the liquid at the prisoners soaking them both. He and his friends laughed.

Kishu ignored them. He didn't care at all about his discomfort, but he did care about Ichigo's. Was she okay? Where was she? What was Deep Blue going to do to her? The physical pain was numbed by the emotional pain he felt.

He let out a silent sob. He hadn't been able to protect her. She was in danger because he hadn't been strong enough to save her. A single tear slipped down his cheek _Oh, Ichigo, I'm so sorry._

Ichigo lay on the bed, her arms around herself. She had never been so scared in her entire life. She had checked and saw that the room she was staying in was guarded.

About ten men blocked her door way and another twenty littered the hall. Luckily Deep Blue hadn't come back yet. This made her feel somewhat better. Maybe he would leave her alone that night. Then she could think things through, have a better understanding of the mess he was in.

No such luck. As if on cue the door opened and there stood the master of evil himself. He carried a plate of food and a small velvet box.

"Hello, my dear. Are you hungry?" he asked as he set the tray down on the bed. She was absolutely famished and she knew it, but she did not, under any circumstances, want him to take care of her. Instead she'd get some info. on what his plan was. Obviously he had one. She got of the bed and turned her back to him. "What do you want with me?" she asked, not looking at him.

Deep Blue chuckled and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I want you as my wife, Ichigo." He told her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chappie 10

Ichigo felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. "W-what?" she stammered, struggling for oxygen. Was Deep Blue asking for her hand? Was he that stupid? Did he really think she would ever even _consider_ marrying him?

"I told you," he replied, kissing her forehead. "I love you, I want you to be my bride."

"Never!" she cried tearing away from and darting across the room.

Deep Blue chuckled. "You can't run from me, my darling. You're on my turf now. Just give up. Wed me. I could give you anything your heart desires. I could give you so much more then _Kish _ever could." He spat his name with utter hatred and disgust.

Ichigo gulped. How did Deep Blue know about her secret feelings for Kishu? Could he read minds? Was he some weird kind of physic? Ichigo guessed that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was escape.

Trying to distract the dark sorcerer as she inched nearer to the door, she asked "Why does it matter to you what Kishu does? You're not his master anymore."

This part gets confusing so read carefully, if you don't understand it tell me that in a review and I'll explain it better in a reply.

Deep Blue shrugged. "Since you're mine now anyway I, guess telling you the truth wouldn't hurt."

"You see my dear, I, as you know, am immortal. I've been alive for centuries, never growing any older. When you were born I knew I had to have you. All I had to do was wait for you to become a suitable age. Then I met those morons Pia, Kish, and Tart. They wanted help saving there pathetic little planet. So I decided to assist them in conquering earth. I knew it would by a nice home for the two of us."

He cast a longing glance at Ichigo, who had stopped in her tracks, listening to his tale. "By then you were thirteen, a pretty decent age. I knew I would need to win your love so I turned into a human boy to attract you. I never realized how much Kish wanted you, until it was too late. He kept trying to make you his, I had to do something, so I taught myself to turn into the Blue knight, to keep him away from you. You see my sweet, I couldn't stay human for long, so after a few months I had to regain my full power and form." Deep Blue paused and a look of sadness passed over his face, before he continued.

" I was sure you'd stand by me as I destroyed humans, so that we could rule together in peace. I thought you loved me, like I loved you." A cold look passed over his face.

" But as I transformed back into my self, I saw a look of horror on your face. I realized then you never loved me, you loved 'Masaya'. Could you image my fury? During that battle I pretended to be killed but in reality, I was fine. I found this planet and became more powerful then ever. I sent out those invitations out to lure you and your suitors to me. So that finally I could have for my self.'

He doubled over, laughing hysterically. " And it worked! Here you are, all mine and about to become my wife!"

"No…." Ichigo whispered "I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it." she snapped.

Deep Blue stopped laughing and simply smiled. " Your life doesn't depend it, your life is now eternal, just like mine. I have made you and those two idiots immortal. That way they will spend an eternity in pain and you will spend an eternity as my wife."

Ichigo was horrified. There was no way in this world she'd ever stay with Deep Blue for a life time, much less an eternity. " Never!" she cried, without thinking about what she was doing, she darted past him.

The red-head ran to the door and yanked it open, thank god it wasn't locked. She took off down the hall, vaguely aware of Deep Blue and his men running after her. Ichigo turned corners and dashed upstairs, anything to lose them.

Finally, she succeeded. The cat girl slowed her pace to a walk, now all she had to do was find Kish and Ryou and get out of here. _Kishu,_ she thought, _are you okay?_

All right, everyone understand that? Major KishuIchigo fluff in the next chapter! Keep reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

Chappie 11

"Kishu, Ryou, are you in here?" Ichigo called softly, as she peeked into a dark room, which looked very much like a prison cell. After searching for about three hours the girl was exhausted.

Her legs were wobbly, her muscles scorched. She took a slow step into the jail like chamber. It was then she saw two hunched over figures, both chained to the wall, heads hung low.

"Kishu! Ryou!" she cried running towards the prisoners. Neither moved. Ichigo's heart pounded in fear.

She knelt down in front of the alien and very gently cradled his head in her hands.

"Kish?" she whispered, seeing no sign of life in him, tears flooded her eyes. She moved on to her blond haired boss. Taking him by the shoulders she shook him. He didn't open his eyes.

Ichigo backed away from both the boys, liquid running down her cheeks. "Oh please, no." she sobbed, throwing her self at Kishu, burying her face in his chest. They were dead.

The girl curled up to the alien and cried. Her head on his torso. It was then she heard it, a very faint heartbeat. Kish was alive! Ichigo scurried over to Ryou and checked his pulse. Ryou was still with her too!

However they were in awful shape. Bloody and bruised, they, not even Kishu with all his unearthly strength would be able to break the chains, in the state they were in.

Calling out her strawberry bell Ichigo directed her energy towards the shackles. It worked. The cuffs disintegrated without harming the boys. The red head dashed over and managed to keep each male up as they flopped forward.

She gently laid Ryou on the floor and concentrated on reviving the boy she loved. Not knowing exactly what to do, Ichigo did the only thing she could. She pulled one of his over sized ears.

Kishu gave a yelp of pain and bolted upright. The noise woke Ryou and the blond sat up too. Both men looked around before finally seeing Ichigo. Finally noticing her they both began to stammer:

"Ichigo you're okay?"

"What did that low life jerk do to you?"

"You saved us?"

"Did that idiot hurt you?"

"What did he say?"

Kishu stopped asking questions when he saw a pained look on Ichigo's face. "Kitten, did he hurt you in any way?" the alien asked pulling her in close.

Ichigo didn't pull away, instead, not making eye contact with him, she replied "He didn't hurt me. He wants me to marry him."

"What?!" Both boys gasped. Ichigo still in Kishu's arms nodded sadly and continued "He won't hurt me, but he will hurt you two." Tears once again filled her eyes. "So maybe if I just give myself up to him, he'll let you guys go." Pulling from Kishu she walked slowly toward the door.

Only to be pulled back "You are not going to become the bride of that evil devil. I won't let you!" the alien screamed. "I don't want to marry him, Kishu! But if it will save you, I will! However, if I had the choice there would be no way on earth I'd ever become his bride! If I'm going to marry anyone I want it to be YOU! I love you Kishu, I hate that awful Deep Blue!" She cried, then slapped a hand over her mouth. Had she really just told him her fillings?

Kishu's jaw dropped. "W-what?" he asked not able to comprehend what she had just said. Ichigo blushed. "I-I-I –I love y-you." she said quietly.

Kishu's brain started working again, he scooped her up and asked "Really?" Ichigo replied with a simple, "Really." The alien burst out in laughter, swinging her around. "I love you to, Ichigo."

Neither relized that Ryou had left the room to go make a deal with Deep Blue………


	12. Chapter 12

Chappie 12

_How could she do this to me?_ Ryou thought as stomped down the hallway, baring his teeth as he walked

_After all I've done, all I've given her. I gave her those powers in the first place! It should be me she's confessing her love to! Me! Kishu will pay, he won't get away with this!_

The blond stalked for a few more minutes before finding a huge room decorated with blue satin curtains and crystal chandeliers. In the center of the room sat a throne decorated with pearls and gold. In the chair sat Deep Blue.

Ryou could make out only a few words he was saying.

"…….don't let her escape, she is to be mine by the time the moon rises tomorrow night. If she is not in my embrace by then, you and your men shall pay dearly." The dark sorcerer was growling to a bulky man in armor.

The man nodded and scurried off. Deep Blue sank into his chair and smirked. It was then Ryou decided to enter the room.

Walking into the chamber he said "Deep Blue, I have something you want, you have something I want. I'm willing to trade."

The evil being looked up and sneered "Unless you have my bride, you have nothing I desire human." The black haired dude told him coolly.

"Yes, I do." Ryou insisted "In my lab I have machines that can make you more powerful. Much more powerful. You'd be able to harness enough power to control the universe."

"It is not the universe I want, human." Deep Blue spat.

"Maybe not, but with so much energy you could easily destroy Kishu." Ryou said in a soothing voice.

"You're right." Deep Blue said thoughtfully. He then raised an eyebrow. "But do you want?"

Ryou shrugged and replied "I want the same thing you want. Ichigo. But I as you know, have no powers. If you give me some of yours, in trade I would be glad to make you stronger. We work together to kill Kishu, once he's dead you and me will have a battle. Winner gets Ichigo. Loser is executed. Deal?"

Deep Blue nodded "Deal." he told the blond. "Now follow me." The dark sorcerer led Ryou to what looked like a ceremonial room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chappie 13

"Kitten, I see the exit straight ahead, obviously all the guards are looking for you so none are guarding the door. We should be able to just leave without anyone noticing." Kishu told Ichigo, who was, at the moment curled up in his arms.

After walking for hours Kishu had offered to carry her and she, exhausted, had accepted.

"Good. I want to leave this awful castle as soon as possible." The girl shuddered and buried her face his chest.

"You sleepy, honey?" The alien asked glancing down at her.

"Yeah." Ichigo yawned closing her eyes.

Kishu smiled at the girl and then finally making his move he dashed towards the door, he put Ichigo down for a second so he could blast the barrier open, scooped Ichigo up and raced out.

Once outside the castle Kishu turned left, running into a forest, only stopping to take a breath when the fortress was long out of their sight.

"Are you ready?" Deep Blue asked Ryou eagerly pointing a hand at the blonde's heart.

"Yeah," nodded Ryou. "Do it. Give me power!"

The evil alien smiled and directed his energy into the human's body. Power flooded Ryou's veins and he felt his body begin to change. His hair grew longer, his clothes were replaced with strange blue uniform, his frame more muscular.

When the transformation ceased Ryou looked down at himself he knew what had happened.

"Y-you turned me into the Blue Knight!" he gasped

"_You belong to me Ichigo!" Deep Blue cried as he sneered at the girl. "No!" she cried slamming her hands over her ears. "I hate you! I shall never marry you!"_

"_But you already have, my dear!" He cackled_

_Ichigo looked down to find herself wearing a wedding gown._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried _

Ichigo shot up, breathing hard gasping for air.

When she caught her breath she looked around her. She lay in a woodland clearing, the sky had long since turned dark and a fire crackled to her right.

"Hey, kitty." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Ichigo turned to face intruder. There stood Kishu, in his hand he held a stick and on the stick there was a fish. In his other arm he carried a few pieces of something that vaguely represented fruit.

He smiled at her and her face turned red. "I brought us some supper, kitten." He told her as he walked over to the fire and began roasting the animal.

"Thanks Kishu." The mew said as she scurried over to the alien, resting her head on his shoulder. The green haired boy beamed at the praise.

When the fish was done roasting they ate in silence until Ichigo asked "Are we safe here?"

Kishu nodded. "We're miles away from the castle, Deep Blue and his armies won't be able to find us."

"Where are going to be sleeping tonight?" the girl asked, a little afraid to know the answer.

"In there." Kishu said nodding towards a small lean to.

"Are you sure this will work, human?" Deep Blue asked Ryou.

The two were at café Mew Mew and the blond was getting ready to make the dark sorcerer even stronger.

"Positive." Ryou assured him and flipped a switch.

A bright light filled the room, and then vanished.

Deep Blue stood in the middle of the room smiling. He turned to Ryou and both of them teleported back to the dark planet.

After they arrived, the evil king and dark human ran into the forest to find there prey and capture them……

I know it is not one of my better chapters. Not feeling real creative tonight. Sorry. Next chapter will be better. Promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"K…Kishu…" a tired voice said from inside the teepee like structure the alien and human had used as shelter the night before.

Kish glanced over at the make shift home and replied "I'm out here kitten! I just went to get us some breakfast."

Ichigo emergered from the tent totally bedraggled. Kishu chuckled and said "How was I supposed to know it would rain last night?"

Ichigo glared at him remembering the previous evening:

_Thunder boomed and lightning cut across the sky, making Ichigo jump about a mile._

_Kishu, who sat across from her in the "tent", grinned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto his lap. _

"_Is the little kitty scared of the rain? Don't worry I'll protect you." He stated, smirking as he stroked her hair._

"_S-shut up, Kishu. It's not the rain I'm scared of, it's the thunder!" the girl snapped_

That's how it was the whole night, every time the sky screamed with thunder, Ichigo would wake up. She yawned and sat down beside the alien.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked sweetly

"Fruit. The forest has tons of it!" Kishu told the cat girl, pecking her on the cheek as he handed her an object that resembled a banana.

Ichigo took a bite and gasped it was one of the best things ever tasted. She downed it in five seconds.

The alien laughed. "You were hungry. Weren't you kitten?" he giggled

Ichigo pouted and replied haughtily "Yes, I was, thank you very much."

_She looks so cute when she's upset. _Kishu thought dreamily as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry, I love you so much, kitty." He murmured into her hair as they embraced.

"You are forgiven. I love you too, Kishu." she replied snuggling into his lap as the two just sat there listening to the screeching of birds and just loving each other.

* * *

"Get me some more herbs, human." Deep Blue commanded. Ryou grumbled but retrieved the plants. 

"Why do you need all this stuff anyway?" the blond asked crankily, angry that he still didn't have Ichigo warm and snug in his arms.

"Because I'm going to cast a spell to try to locate my future queen!" Deep Blue growled, sprinkling the leaves into a mud bowl, equally infuriated that the cat girl wasn't here with him, being held his embrace.

"Your future queen?!" Ryou shrieked lunging at Deep Blue " She was meant to be mine!"

Deep Blue sneered and said simply "We'll see."

This calmed Ryou down enough so that he sat down as the sorcerer went back to his spell.

A few minutes later Deep Blue looked at Ryou and announced "I have found them."


	15. Chapter 15

Chappie 15

"Here you go, sweetie." Kish said a handing a flower to Ichigo as they strolled through a valley, right outside the forest.

The cat girl giggled and poked the daisy into her hair.

"Thanks Kish." She said, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "It's beautiful."

The alien smiled and "Not nearly as pretty as you."

The line was cheesy but, boy, did Ichigo blush!

"Thanks Kish." She mumbled once again.

She leaned up to kiss him when an arm wrapped around her. Instantly Ichigo knew it wasn't Kishu that had grabbed her. His arms were warm. Whoever was holding her had skin colder then ice.

"Hello, my dear." An all too familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Deep Blue?!" the girl gasped.

"That's correct, my angle." Deep Blue cackled. Then everything went black.

"Uhhhh……" Ichigo groaned as she sat up. Where was she? More importantly where was Kish?

The girl looked around, she was obviously in some kind of dungeon, a whip was leaning against the wall farthest from her. Other than that there wasn't much else except a sword also propped upright.

Ichigo noticed her wrist and ankles were bound with delicate silver chains decorated with rubies and coal.

Her head snapped up when the door opened.

In stepped Ryou, a worried look on his handsome face. He knelt down in front of the girl and took her chin in his hands. "I see you're awake. That's good. I was afraid I had hurt you when I knocked you unconscious."

Ichigo glared at him. "I didn't know you had enough heart to worry." She snapped, amazed when she saw a look of hurt flash across Ryou's face.

He took his hands away from her chin and rested them on her shoulders.

"I don't want to hurt you. All I want is your love. That's all." He said sadly. Then a triumphant smirk decorated his lips once more. He scooped her up and still carrying Ichigo, left the room.

"And I'm about to get it." He whispered taking her into a damp chamber where Kish laid bound on the floor and Deep Blue stood over him with a sword and a whip.

Sorry the chapters short. I didn't have a lot of time.


	16. Chapter 16

Chappie 16

"W-what?" a very confused Ichigo stammered as Ryou tied her to a metal chair. The man kneeled, binding her wrist, and then stood kissing her forehead, he murmured

"Don't worry love everything will be alright as you do as we say."

Then walked over to Deep Blue and whispered "Begin."

The dark sorcerer grinned and struck Kishu with the whip, the young alien groaned in pain, refusing to scream.

"Stop!!!" Ichigo cried savagely struggling with her bonds.

"Wed me." Deep Blue smirked as he brought the whip down again.

"Wed **you**?!" Ryou shrieked in dismay. "You said we would destroy Kishu, and then fight it out! You lied to me!"

Deep blue shrugged "I needed you to make me stronger, now that I have my princess I have no more use for you."

With that the sorcerer shot a ball of power at the blond, who didn't have time to dodge. The blond cried out once in pain before disappearing.

Deep Blue smirked and turned his attention to Ichigo who was at the moment starring at the spot in which Ryou had stood, dumbfounded.

"See what happens to people who offend me?" Deep Blue inquired, seeing the fear in her eyes he chuckled and said soothingly "Don't worry my precious, I would never hurt you."

The demon glared at Kish, growling with hatred "Him on the other hand, deserves pain!" Deep Blue cried cracking the whip onto the aliens back"

Kishu grunted in agony as Deep Blue repeated the routine.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Kishu screamed louder each time the whip landed on his skin. Tears streaked Ichigo's cheeks.

"Ssstttoooppp!" the girl cried.

Deep Blue halted. "Will you marry me?" he asked, grinning from to ear.

Still sobbing Ichigo nodded "Just don't hurt him anymore." She wept.

The dark god's smile grew. "Now that your mine, he holds no interest to me." He snapped his fingers. Two guards scurried "Take him to the dungeon." The men complied, dragging Kish out of the room as the alien yelled Ichigo not worry about him and to just get away.

Ichigo, head bowed, continued crying as Deep Blue untied her and scooped her up in his arms. Carrying her to her current chambers.

One hour later

Ichigo let out a shaky breath as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was dressed in a low cut ball gown, the color of black, a coal tiara, and a ruby studded crown.

The girl sobbed again as she spotted the engagement ring in her reflection. This is it, she thought sadly as the chamber doors burst open and Deep Blue stepped in, grinning in delight.


	17. Chapter 17

Chappie 17

Hatred sizzled like flames through Ichigo's veins, causing her heart to burn with anger as Deep Blue approached her. She couldn't help but glare in pure fury.

The sorcerer simply chuckled and came closer. "Princess, why are you upset? You should be happy, your about to become the bride of your true love."

"You're not my true love. You're evil! I! Love! Kishu!" Ichigo screamed tears pouring from her eyes.

An awful growl passed through Deep Blue's lips as he lunged at her, wrapping both hands around her neck he cried "Don't ever speak to me like that! In a few moments you shall be my wife and from then on you will obey my commands, you will never look at or talk to any other man. You shall address me as 'love' or 'sweetie', you will be mine!"

Sobs formed from Ichigo's throat as she wept "You can make me your wife, but I'll never be yours! I hate you!"

Deep Blues eyes got wide, then narrowed and began glowing. "You will learn to love me, I will make sure of it." He hissed pulling Ichigo to him, clamping his hands around her shoulders and pressing his mouth to hers.

When he pulled away the man whispered in her ear "Kish is still in my custody, remember. If you disobey me, my guards won't hesitate to kill that low life scum. Do you understand?"

Ichigo could only nod, terrified. Deep Blue grinned, kissed her on the cheek, and released her. "I will see you at the alter in five minutes. Remember Kishu life is in my hands." The sorcerer said before departing.

Ichigo sank to her knees then stood up again. She dried her tears and looked in the mirror. Narrowing her eyes at herself . She had powers, she was not defenseless. She had to depend on herself for once. No one was going to get her out of this one but herself.

_I can do this. _She repeated in her mind.

When a maid came to take her to the ceremony she had a plan.

Ball room

Ichigo was amazed and somewhat sickened at the sight of the wedding decorations. Everything was black. Ebony silks hung from the windows, midnight crystals littered the room, black roses where apparently the flowers at this ceremony.

Her eyes widened when she saw Deep Blue. He looked handsome, true, but his eyes held a devilish, sly look. When she neared him he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the steps. The priest started talking. The ceremony had begun.

"I do." Deep Blue proclaimed when asked. Ichigo, sticking to her plan, forced herself to repeat those words, barely managing to keep her eyes from over flowing. It was supposed to be Kishu she was marrying. She loved Kish. But for her plan to work she had to play along.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest annouced in a gravely voice.

Deep Blue grabbed Ichigo and gave her a long deep kiss. When he pulled awaay he murmured "Now you're mine."


	18. Chapter 18

Chappie 18

Ichigo felt disgust flow through her veins. She was, at the moment being carried bridal style down the crystal hall. When she had asked where they were going, Deep Blue had simply chuckled and told her that they were to attend the wedding feast. He had also mentioned a honeymoon. Ichigo was_ not_ looking forward to that. In fact just the thought of it made her stomach churn.

Hopefully though, she (and Kishu) would be out of here before that. If her plan worked right they would be able to leave before midnight. All she had to do was wait until the right moment. It would be hard, but she could do it.

At that moment they arrived at the banquet, still in Deep Blue's arms, Ichigo looked around as he carried her closer to the table. When they got there, he sat down and placed her in the velvet coated chair at his side. He then poured them each a glass of blood red whine.

Soon the toast began. Deep Blue grinned and raised his goblet. When he lowered it he took a sip and smiled at his bride. "Enjoy yourself, my angle. You are mine now and forever. Just relax. If you don't like all these people around we could always retire to our chambers early." He said devilishly, kissing her cat ear.

Ichigo grimaced and put on a tight smile to cover up her distaste. "I'm fine." She replied, as brightly as she could.

Deep Blue nodded and pulled her onto his lap. "If you say so my queen. Remember though Kishu's life does belong to me. If you try to resist me I'll have no choice but to have him destroyed. Is that clear?" he murmured into her ear.

"Yes." Ichigo said sweetly, trying to keep up the act.

Deep Blue narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Good." He answered, then he raised the glass holding the wine and pressed it gently to Ichigo's lips. "Drink." He commanded. The cat girl, still needing to act happy for the plan to work, reluctantly opened her mouth and let Deep Blue pour the liquid down her throat.

When he pulled the cup away he moved in to press his lips to hers. However a voice interrupted him. Cursing, the sorcerer straightened up and glared at who was interrupting him.

It was the preacher that had conducted the ceremony. The man waved Deep Blue over. Snarling Ichigo's 'husband' got up and stomped across the room to meet the holy dude.

When she was sure no one was watching, she leapt up and scurried to the kitchen. The chefs had retired that night so she was all alone.

The young woman frantically rummaged through the cupboards until she found what she was looking for. A bottle of sleeping potion.

Ichigo then hurried back to the baquet hall and pured the toxic liquid into Deep blue's cup. She then sat down and looked around to see if any of the guest had noticed. No one seemed to. All the wedding viewers were to busy chatting among themselves and the groom was busy arguing with the preacher about some of the cerimonial detials.

With no one paying attention, Ichigo decided it was time for phase two of her plan. She rose and walked quietly out the door. She almost laughed it was so easy!

Then Ichigo ran towards were the dungon was.

Two hours later

Her heels were totally killing her! Ichigo had been searching and searching for the cell that held the love of her life, but to no prevail. Not one cell had held her green haired alien. An awful thought struck her, What if he was dead? That made adrenalin rush through her and she raced on. It was then she heard a quiet voice whisper "Ichigo"

Hope replaced dread. The cat girl ran to the closest cell. There sat a chained up Kishu. Through a crack in the bars Ichigo slipped in. "Kishu!" She cried running to him, summoning her strawberry bell and disenagrating the chains.


	19. Chapter 19

Chappie 19

"Kitten?" Kishu asked astonished, he leapt up and ran across the room. Ichigo met him halfway, throwing her arms around him, sobbing heavily into his shoulder.

"Oh, Kish, I'm married to him!" She cried "I didn't want to, but he made me! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to betray you! I love you!"

Kishu stroked her hair and soothed her by saying "It wasn't your fault. It was his. He wants you, Ichigo. We need to leave. Now. We can't leave this planet. There is a barrier around it that I can not teleport through. We'll have to make a home here, but where he can't find us."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay. I love you Kishu. I don't mind hiding to be with you." She murmured, snuggling up to him.

Kishu smiled "I love you, too. Now, let's go."

The couple snuck around the guards and forced the door open. Then they took off running. When they reached the edge of the forest they were panting from exhaustion. When she found her breath, Ichigo laughed happily. "We're out Kish. We're free!" she cried.

"Yeah." Kishu said pulling her to him and kissing her hard. Ichigo threw her arms around him and returned it.

"How sweet." A voice said from a few yards away.

The pair looked up. There, in the shadows of the night, stood Deep Blue, his mouth formed an awful sneer.

"What?! But how?!" a con fused and terrified Ichigo stammered.

Deep Blue laughed "You're trick did little to affect me, my goddess. Though it was clever."

His eyes narrowed "However, you disobeyed me. You must be punished."

Deep Blue shot a blue bolt of energy at them, breaking them apart, causing Ichigo to fly into the dark man's arms. While Kish was shot against a rock and knocked unconscious.

"Nooooo!" Ichigo cried, trying to run to him. Deep Blue held her back.

"You've been very bad, love. I have no choice but to punish you. It won't hurt though and I think you'll actually like it." He hissed as he pressed his lips down to hers.

Deep Blue's arm circled around her waist as the other one stroked her cheek. Being pressed agaist his body Ichigo felt his evil.

Then, without thinking, Ichigo yanked the sword from his sheath and drove it into his chest. Deep Blue howled and stepped away. He sank to his knees and glared at the girl before whispering "You will be mine." Before disintegrating in a burst of flames.

Ichigo gaped in shock, glued to that spot for many minutes. Until she heard a pained cough from behind her.

She spun around and raced to the dizzy green haired alien. Helping him to his feet she threw her arms around him and the two shared a long kiss, giddy that good had defeated evil.

THE END

What did you guys think? Shouuld I make a sequel? Please review!

Thanks to every one who has reviewed or read my story! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
